


Fairy on my Heart

by PencilofAwesomeness



Series: Post-Edolas Drabbles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Post-Edolas Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilofAwesomeness/pseuds/PencilofAwesomeness
Summary: After the fall of King Faust, Lucy Ashley determines that she will make sure Fairy Tail is safe in the new regime. It is...a surprisingly easy task.
Series: Post-Edolas Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100447
Kudos: 3





	Fairy on my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Like with the first, I wrote this right after watching the arc, and then forgot about it until now. No, this story and "I am Me" are not connected, per se, but I did write them back-to-back and I figured I would connect them for the kicks, because they informed one another in my writing of them, if that makes sense...
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Lucy Ashley strode towards the castle gates with a high head and straight shoulders. It didn’t matter that the place gave her the creeps, or that the sight of the guards made her flight-or-fight instinct twitch: she had a mission, and for the first time in years, she had every right to be here.

“State your business,” a guard demanded. She could tell by the way he gripped his spear that he still considered Fairy Tail an enemy, but at least he didn’t act on it.

“I need an audience with the prince.”

For a moment, no one did anything, but as she continued to glare down the guards, they finally stirred. “Wait here.”

And wait she shall. Lucy wasn’t the type to take chances, but she would take advantage of opportunities. Fairy Tail had already quickly established themselves as a guild in the capital during the rebuilding efforts, offering their services as free-lance workers, but it would ease Lucy to have assurance that they wouldn’t be hunted anymore—and she would ensure their safety however possible.

She didn’t know much about this prince guy, other than the fact that he was the only son of Faust and that he disappeared from the public’s eye soon into his life. People always assumed he was sickly or something, because word was that the queen died in childbirth with him. If anyone didn’t pertain to the theory that he, too, was dead, then one would assume him a coward in these times.

It was surprising to see him after all this time, fighting against his father. Lucy personally suspected some ulterior motive, because his timing was far too convenient, but those nutcases from the Earth Land Fairy Tail trusted him, even doing that weird song-and-dance to prop him up in the eyes of the people. It was entirely possible that they agreed to help this guy because they were simply naïve and stupid enough to believe his charisma, but Lucy figured she would at least survey him for herself. Even if he was some idiot prince, Lucy would do her best to promise Fairy Tail’s survival before he got it in his head too that they were a threat.

The sound of panting drew her attention back to the present. That girl, Coco, came running out of the front door. “U-um, Lucy Ashley, is it?”

“Yes,” she replied, already getting impatient.

“Well, you see, if you want an audience with the prince, you’ll have to come back later…”

Oh _no_ , she wasn’t playing this game. “If he’s in the middle of something, I can wait here, thank you very much.”

This seemed to distress the girl, proving Lucy’s suspicion. “No, it’s not that…”

“Well, what is it then?” she snapped.

Lucy expected this to turn to a game of hardball; she didn’t expect the immediate anguish in response. “I can’t find him!” Coco wailed. “Everyone expects me to pass messages to him, b-but he just disappears! I-I even asked the guards to keep an eye on him when he moves, but they don’t see him either!” She was practically crying now. “I’m a failure of a messenger!”

“H-hey, calm down,” Lucy spoke, awkwardly trying to ease the girl. “He’s gotta’ be around there somewhere.”

She sighed in defeat. “It might be another few hours until I even _see_ him again, at this rate,” she explained miserably. “I’ll pass on your message to him, promise! But I don’t want you to have to wait around here all day, either.”

Lucy exhaled deeply through her nostrils. “Fine. I’ll be back in the morning, okay?”

The relief was palpable. “Okay!”

Well, this wasn’t how Lucy wanted this to go, but she supposed this was how it was going to be. She would hover around this area of the capital and keep an eye on things just in case—she needed to pick up some supplies anyway.

With that, Lucy left the front gate, choosing to move along the outer wall later. She wanted to survey this city well; it bothered her not knowing the ins-and-outs of it, like she knew some of the other towns. Not that it could be helped: the city was almost completely destroyed, and with rebuilding, things were bound to change. She hauled herself on top of the wall, taking in the sight of it. It was tragic, but also respectable in a way; she had never seen the people of Edolas work together this well, before. The hit to the elite was also satisfying—there was nothing more equalizing than destruction.

“I heard you wanted to speak with me?”

“AAAGH!” Lucy damn near jumped straight out of her skin. The top of the city wall was the _last_ place she expected _anybody_ to disturb her.

The man was dressed in a cloak and a scarf around his head, but upon pulling it down, she recognized the prince immediately. This was not expected at _all_. “Y-You’re here.” Oh man, she sounded dumb.

Worst yet, this mysterious prince guy didn’t look perturbed in the slightest. “I needed some air. I heard Coco mention that you wanted to speak about something with me.”

“So, you followed me to the top of the wall?!” In hindsight, she probably should have handled the situation more delicately, but that damn prince already ruined that when he almost startled her off of a twenty-foot drop.

“…sorry.”

Lucy slowed. Oh. Okay. Well, this was _definitely_ not how she expected any of this going, but Fairy Tail wizards (or whatever they were now) were adaptable! She straightened herself and decided to lay it down how it was. “I want amnesty for Fairy Tail,” she declared.

“Okay.”

“And I want any charges to be dropped, and in return— wait, what?” Did he just…?

The prince only nodded solemnly. “Of course. I know my…father did horrible things to the guild. But that’s over now. You have my word that Fairy Tail is welcome here.”

That was far easier than she expected. It didn’t seem right. “What’s the catch?”

“Why would there be a catch?” he asked, sounding confused. Maybe the prince was just an idiot, she decided. “Fairy Tail will do this city a lot of good—you already have. You have my gratitude.”

This was still too easy. Maybe she really was a paranoid, but Lucy didn’t want the rug pulled out from under them again. Besides, without magic, they would be pretty useless if they had to run and hide again. “Why should I believe you?”

It was a cold thing to ask, but she didn’t care; all she wanted was certainty.

He didn’t seem to react badly. The prince was a passive as he had been this entire time, but then he responded—by beginning to lift up his shirt. “What the hell are you—?!” She stopped short, the steam ripped from her lungs.

A black Fairy Tail emblem rested on his chest. She had never stopped to consider the possibility that the Earth Land wizards actually _knew_ him, because he was of their world, but the mannerisms of the ‘fight’ started coming back to her, and it all clicked into place. The corner of his lip twitched upwards. “I’m a Fairy Tail wizard, too. Well, what’s left of one.”

“O-Oh.” Now she felt a little bad being harsh with him. “I had no idea.”

He must have been on Earth Land all this time. And if he was a part of Fairy Tail…

He must miss them a lot.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “There was no way you could have known.”

The two sat down at the edge of the wall, soaking in the silence. Though he said nothing more, he didn’t seem to have an inclination to leave, and Lucy felt uneasy at the idea of leaving him alone. He seemed so sad.

They stayed there until the sun set over Edolas. It was a spectacular but peaceful sight. By the time the light faded from the sky, the prince was gone. Lucy had no idea when he left, precisely; he vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Even more baffling still, was the note Lucy found in her pocket half-way back to the guild.

_Come find me anytime the guild needs help, and I will be there._

_—Mystogan_


End file.
